Technical Field
Embodiments in this disclosure generally relate to circuits and techniques for calibrating amplifiers. Some embodiments relate to using resistors and switches to calibrate difference amplifiers.
Description of Related Technology
Amplifiers have many uses in modern electronics. However, fabricated amplifiers may have imperfections. Calibrating an imperfect amplifier can improve the amplifier's performance. Device manufacturers can sell amplifiers to end users who use the amplifiers under a variety of voltage conditions.